ponypastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kaszel
center|700px W ciemnościach, jakiś kucyk kaszlnął. - Kto to był? Odpowiedziała cisza. - Kto?! Cienie rozwiało mgliste fioletowe światło. Róg Twilight Sparkle ledwie rozświetlał ciasne pomieszczenie bez okien z szóstką kucyków w środku. Jawił się im świat ciemnych fioletów i głębokich czerni, gdyż wszelkie kolory były zniekształcone przez jednolitą aurę magicznego narzędzia. Cienie wycofały się w kąty, kręcąc się na granicy zasięgu czaru jednorożca. Rainbow patrzyła, jak Twilight spogląda po kolei na każdą z ich przyjaciółek. Żadna się nie odezwała. Ich sylwetki tańczył na ścianach gdy jednorożec poruszał głową, ciągnąc za sobą źródło światła. Przy zakratowanych drzwiach siedziała Pinkie Pie z szeroko otwartymi oczami wlepionymi w przestrzeń, jakby nie mogła pojąć co się dzieje. Kucyk-piekarz mocno się trząsł, przyciskając do swojej piersi worek z mąką, którego kurczowo się trzymał. Na jedynym łóżku w pokoju leżały obok siebie Rarity i Applejack, której pierwszej głowa była schowana w ramionach tej drugiej. Krawcowa trzęsła się, szlochając cicho. Dash nie wiedziała, czy załamanie nerwowe jednorożca było spowodowane ich obecną sytuacją, czy jej higieną osobistą; w pomieszczeniu unosił się smród ich od dawna nie mytych ciał, a grzywa Rarity, jak wszystkich, była poplątana i zalegała na niej gruba warstwa brudu. Applejack, dla kontrastu, jedynie spojrzała się ze stoickim spokojem na Twilight, gdy wzrok bibliotekarki spadł na nią. Następnie, zwrócił się on na Dash, potem na Fluttershy. Ta dwójka była zamknięta w swoich objęciach. To jedyny komfort, na jaki mogły sobie pozwolić. Kucyk od pogody przemówił, gdy drugi pegaz zaczął się trząść. “Czy to ma znaczenie?” Twilight zmarszczyła czoło. - Nie wygłupiaj się, Dash. Lepiej jak przetrwa pięć z nas, niż żadna. Kaszel to jedyne ostrzeżenie, jakie dostajemy. - Szept Fluttershy dał się słyszeć dość wyraźnie w zamkniętej przestrzeni - Nie możemy... um... poczekać i zobaczyć? To mógł być kurz, albo przeziębienie. Proszę? - Naprawdę chciałabym móc zaryzykować, Fluttershy - powiedziała Twilight, łagodząc lekko swój ostry ton. - Ale gdy to wejdzie w ostatnie stadium, nie ma odwrotu. Widziałaś co się wydarzyło na zewnątrz. Naprawdę chcesz tego tutaj? Applejack westchnęła, a następnie przemówiła - Ona ma rację, cukiereczku. To jest zaraźliwe dopiero pod koniec. Musimy wybrać - śmierć jednej, albo sześciu. Rainbow Dash zacisnęła zęby. - Czy nic innego nie można zrobić? Twoja magia nie może tego wyleczyć? Zatrzymać? Spowolnić? - przerwała, a potem dodała zachrypłym szeptem - Cokolwiek? Jednorożec potrząsnął głową. - Nawet Księżniczka nie może tego uleczyć. Może tylko ograniczać wybuchy. Każdy nosiciel musi zginąć. To jedyny sposób na ochronę nas, pozostałych. Jedyny sposób na ochronę całej Equestrii. Wiesz o tym, Dash. Tu liczy się czas, więc czemu zwlekasz? Usta kucyka od pogody się poruszały, ale nie wydobywały się z nich słowa. Głos Fluttershy, nagle ufny we własną siłę, wypełnił lukę. - Ja kaszlnęłam. To byłam ja. - Rainbow Dash gapiła się na drugiego pegaza zszokowana i przerażona. Różowo-włosa klacz odwróciła się, spojrzała na nią i powiedziała niepewnie - Jest dobrze. Będzie dobrze. Nie mogła bym znieść, jeśli któraś z was by zginęła, kiedy ja mogłam temu zapobiec. Tak będzie lepiej. Dash powoli potrząsnęła głową i wyszeptała jedno, pojedyncze słowo - nie. Głos Applejack był ponury. -Podjęła decyzję. To trudny wybór, ale w środku Fluttershy jest silna jak byk. J... jak my... jak ona ma...? - pegaz zawalił się pod ciężarem swoich myśli. Twilight Sparkle westchnęła i osunęła się na podłogę. - Nie mamy żadnych broni,a ja nie znam się na magii bitewnej. Nawet gdybym się znała, nie mogłabym. Ty musisz to zrobić, Dash. - Co? Dlaczego ja? Jednorożec spojrzał w przestrzeń. - Znam cię wystarczająco dobrze by uświadomić sobie, że nigdy nie stałaś z boku i nie pozwalałaś chociażby tknąć twojej przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa. Może rozum podpowiada ci, że to jest konieczne, ale twoje uczucia są od niego silniejsze. Zapytaj siebie, czy gdyby miała to być któraś z nas, naprawdę nie chciałabyś, żeby nikt inny tylko ty nie musiał... musiał... Rainbow Dash wstała na kopyta. - Masz rację. - głos klaczy był fałszywie pewny siebie. Odsunęła się od drugiego pegaza. Applejack powiedziała - Fluttershy, usiądź i połóż swoją głowę na ścianie. Będzie trochę... trochę... - klacz zadławiła się w płaczu - ...szybciej. - Tak mi przykro, Rainbow Dash. Chciałabym, żeby dało się inaczej - powiedziała Twilight. Tęczowo-włosy pegaz spojrzał się za siebie w oczy kucyka, którego kochał. Fluttershy posłuchała się rady Applejack. Przez chwilę patrzyły się na siebie w milczeniu. W końcu Dash znalazła słowa, nie wystarczające jednak na tę chwilę. - Przepraszam. Kocham cię. Przepraszam. Drugi pegaz odpowiedział drżącym głosem - Też cię kocham. I wybaczam ci. Tak jest lepiej. Tylko... upewnij się, że ktoś zajmie się zwierzętami kiedy to się skończy. Kiedy wszystko wróci do normy. Rainbow Dash wyszeptała - Obiecuję. Ostrożnie wycelowała. Jeden kopniak. Szybko będzie po wszystkim. Przynajmniej na to zasługiwała Fluttershy. Gdy była pewna, że trafi nawet po ciemku, powiedziała - Zgaś światło Twilight. Nikt nie musi tego oglądać. - Błysk rogu jednorożca zniknął. Lata biegania i kopania chmur ukształtowały mięśnie Rainbow Dash. Pochyliła się na przednich nogach, zebrała całą swoją siłę i kopnęła. Trafiła, po pokoju rozległ się głuchy łomot, a strumień ciepłych kropli spadł na jej bok. Następnie, dało się słyszeć wysoki jęk będącego za nią kucyka w agonii. Rainbow Dash zareagowała na męki Fluttershy bez zastanowienia. Pochyliła się raz jeszcze i wielokrotnie kopała, starając się utrzymać równowagę i dodać siłę uderzeniom przez nagłe machnięcia skrzydeł. Przy czwartym kopniaku wycie drugiej klacz ustąpiło miejsca przeraźliwemu chrupnięciu. Kopyta kucyka od pogody opadły z powrotem na podłogę. Stała trzęsąc się. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte, a serce prawie wyskakiwało jej z piersi. Jej pęciny były przemoczone kleistą krwią; czuła jak zaczyna krzepnąć. Zastanawiała się wbrew sobie, czy ten brud się kiedyś spierze, czy jej futro już zawsze będzie nosić czerwoną pozostałość jej obowiązku. Zaszlochała, sama do siebie. Zapanowała cisza. W ciemnościach, jakiś kucyk kaszlnął. de:The Cough Kategoria:Grimdark Kategoria:Shipping Kategoria:Sad Kategoria:Opowiadania